Mew Mew Project
by Kiwi895
Summary: After the capture of the Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro bring out the Gene Cannon, in which new Mew Mews are created to get rid of Lunaris...


**Mew Mew Project** by: Kiwi395

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything related to it

**Spoilers: **No spoilers.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fic. I am excited and revving to go. I love Tokyo Mew Mew and hope you do too. I created this story using my own characters with a few of the originals. This is pure fiction. Enjoy!

**Prologue: Calling all Mew Mews!**

The revived Kish floated across the room, arriving at a touch pad. He stuck his hand on it, and the door opened, revealing the Mew Mews.

"You jerk! This is no way to treat superheroes!" Ichigo screamed.

"Lunaris has plans for you… Too bad, you could've been my queen!" Kish said.

"Only in your dreams!"

"Well, you've won a trip down memory lane… Mind Trap!"

Large vines swirled toward Pudding, hitting her on target. With a scream, she fell forward, no longer in reality.

"No! You can't do this, no one is so c-c-cold!" Mint said, breaking into sobs. The vines took her out.

"Masha, go tell Ryou and Keiichiro, hurry!" Ichigo cried as Lettuce was hit. Zakuro fought hard, but lost. Kish hit the "Safety" button and was gone. Ichigo fell to her knees, "I hope you find your way safely, Masha." She fainted, her mind floating into imprisonment.

Light swirled as Ichigo landed in a pod. "Ryou, I hope your search for the Mew Mews goes well… I wish I could be there. MASAYA!" She screamed as she spun deeper in.

Lunaris sat in his chamber, thinking. "Kish had better have obeyed, or I'm going to be very angry!"

Kish entered his face glowing. "Their minds are yours for the taking!"

Masha flew toward Café Mew Mew. Ryou sat at his computer, drawing a new plan. "Squeak! TWEET!" It squeaked, knocking Ryou out of his chair.

"What is it?" He asked. Masha's eyes grew dark; a projection on the screen. Ryou dropped. "How? Why? I guess its time for the next Mew Mews. Activating the 2nd Mew Project!"

A door opened, revealing the Gene Cannon. The new team was about to be revealed, and what an adventure it will be!

**Chapter One: Rain's Mission**

Rain vaulted over the railing of the stairs. "Mom, the Mew Mews are gone!" She cried as she entered the kitchen.

"How did that happen dear?" Her mom asked.

"They won't say anything, but there's a new evil in Tokyo!"

"Well, keep me posted." The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Momokya said, "your date's here!"

Rain ran to the door. "Hi Devon!"

"Hey, Rain. How's it goin'?" Devon asked.

"The Mew Mews are gone and we're in trouble!"

"Oh, well, lets get to Café Mew Mew, all right?"

The Animal Museum stood high above the building of Café Mew Mew, a cute, frilly pink castle resembling a cake. Rain was hesitant, 'no Mew Mews here,' she thought.

Ryou scrambled across the floor, ko'ing Rain. Devon jumped, barely avoiding the bull rush. "Sorry, we're closed until further notice," he said shooing them out.

"Well, lets check out the museum," Rain said. She led Devon to the park at the front gate.

"Keiichiro, we have our new leader! It's time for us to meet the new Mew Mews!"

"Ryou are you sure about this? Once we create the new Mew Mews, we'll have to merge the two teams," Keiichiro said.

"We'll be fine, I upgraded Masha."

"What for?"

"So we can create a new power, Mew Fusion!"

"What?"

"We can combine the genes of two or more Mew Mews, making a stronger one! Now here goes!" The Gene Cannon began to glow, its beams charging, in moments a beam was shot, taking out Rain!

Rain hadn't gotten 20 feet from Café Mew Mew when the beam sliced through her and kept on going. There was a loud noise, followed by an earthquake. "Devon, help…" She screamed as light flashed before her eyes, and the vision of a leopard left her in wonder.

Devon began saying, "Rain, Ryou wants you!" Café Mew Mew lay before Rain, her vision returning.

"Follow me, alone," Ryou said. He led her through a door into the Lab. Keiichiro was waiting for her. "Rain you are leader of the new generations of Mew Mews!"

"Welcome," Keiichiro said.

"How did this happen?"

"It'll have to wait, you have a monster to defeat, Mew Pod!" The floor swirled, sending Rain into her hovercraft. The pink bubble flew into a stop. "Say Spot Tanet!"

"Spot Tanet!" Rain felt a strange feeling. Bubbles floated around her. "Leopard power!" Her outfit was a golden yellow, with boots and eyes to match. Her blonde hair fell about her neck, revealing a fur collar with a token. The token had a heart with wings on it.

"That is the mark of the Mew Mews! In order to save Ichigo, you have to find the others."

"Got it," Mew Rain said. A mutant was stamping through the park. "Leopard's paw!" A paw appeared, and smacked the monster in the eyes. The mutant laid its gooey hand on Rain, sending a jolt of pain through her body. "Star Bell Guard!" A bubble formed around her.

"ROAR!" It screamed, emitting a loud wail. The bubble popped, and Rain fell, landing in a tree. The mutant moved toward Café Mew Mew.

"Star Bell Full Power!" A star beam burned the mutant and only a tree was left. Ryou stood on a platform, clapping his approval.

"Way to go Mew Rain." They smiled. "Now you must find the rest of the Mew Mews. Ichigo and the others are trapped in Lunaris' palace on Alpha Centauri."

"OK, lets do it!" Rain ran out, ready for her mission.

**Chapter Two: Adam: The Next Mew Mew**


End file.
